The present invention relates generally to tracking or locating systems and, more particularly, to a system for continuously establishing and indicating the location of a movable object.
In the recent past, the loss of vehicles and other movable objects as the result of theft has been increasing at an alarming rate. The problem is particularly acute with respect to certain vehicles such as construction vehicles which are very difficult to keep track of and expensive to replace. The problem is also pronounced in connection with boats, particularly expensive pleasure boats which can be easily stolen.
Various prior art devices and methods have been devised for preventing the theft of vehicles and other movable objects. The prior art devices and methods include the use of human guards and/or guard dogs, roving patrols, sophisticated alarm systems, specialized locking devices, deadman switches, and the like. While some of the prior art devices and methods are effective in deterring or curtailing the theft of such vehicles and other objects, none of the devices is completely effective. In addition, if the prior art devices or methods fail for any reason, such as a guard falling asleep on the job, an electrical surveillance device losing power or otherwise becoming inoperative, etc., there is no protection afforded to the vehicles or object. Moreover, none of these prior art devices or methods facilitates the prompt recovery of a vehicle or other object that has been stolen, despite the protective measures.
The present invention comprises a system for continuously establishing and indicating the location of a movable object, such as a construction or other vehicle, boat, etc. The present invention may be used in conjunction with any of the above-described prior art protective devices or methods or with any other such protection means. Alternatively, the present invention may be employed by itself, not only to deter the theft of the vehicle or other object, but to facilitate the prompt and efficient recovery of any such vehicle or object which has been taken. The present invention may also be employed for inventory control.